In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,815 I have disclosed an electrode assembly for use in an electrolyzing cell comprising a bimetallic base plate from which parallel electrode plates extend. One metal of the bimetallic base plate and the protruding electrode plates serves as the cathode while the other metal and its protruding electrode plates serves as the anode. A number of these electrode assemblies can be arranged in a substantially parallel relationship within a cell box so as to form separate cell units in an electrolyzing cell.
Titanium is preferably used as the anodic material in the base plate and iron or steel in the cathodes. The titanium surfaces have to be provided with a thin coating of anodically-resistant electroconductive coating, such as of the platinum-group metal or of an oxide or mixture of oxides of these metals (e.g. platinum, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium and alloys of two or more of these metals) i.e. DSA-electrodes.
Bipolar electrodes and electrode assemblies of this kind may be used in either the filter press type or in the so-called PPG-system type (U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,882) and in diaphragm cells as well.